You save my life
by hweasley21
Summary: The people around George Weasley seem to be moving on so naturally but he can’t pull himself out of the deep, dark hole of grief. Can an old family friend pull him to safety once and for all? Post DH. George/Hermione. Mentions of Ron/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You save my life

Author: hweasley

Pairing: Hermione/George

Rating: M

Summary: The people around George Weasley seem to be moving on so naturally but he can't pull himself out of the deep, dark hole of grief. Can an old family friend pull him to safety once and for all? Post DH. George/Hermione. Mentions of Ron/Hermione.

Chapter 1:

_Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate  
-Every Day by Rascal Flatts_

George Weasley was sitting on the floor behind the counter of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes praying to Merlin that know one would find their way inside the shop. He was absent mindedly counting the tiles on the floor. He let his gaze wander to the clock on the wall, _only a few more hours until I can go upstairs, _he thought to himself and then went back to counting floor tiles.

Not a moment later the bell rang signaling someone had just opened the door. George stopped counting but did stand up. He hoped that if he stayed out of sight long enough whoever came in would go away. George held his breath and listened. The footsteps he heard were light against the floor; obviously female. Instead of shuffling away from him they seem to be getting closer. _Just go away, _he hissed quietly.

"George," A female voice called. "George Weasley! I know you're here. You come out this instance. This foolishness has gone on long enough."

George groaned and rolled his eyes. He wanted to stay right where he was but George knew the owner of the voice well enough to know she would stay here until doomsday. George climbed to his feet dusting off his navy blue robes. "Hello Hermione," he greeted her. "And what brings you here today?"

Hermione was standing there staring at him with anger flashing in her deep brown eyes. She was wearing burgundy robes and carrying a shoulder bag on her left shoulder. Her usually wild chestnut colored hair was pulled up in a haphazard bun. "What brings me here?" she asked her voice dangerously quiet. "I will tell you. I saw your poor mother today." Hermione fumed. "Do you know what she told me?"

"Burgundy is not your color?" George suggested and decided to try and joke his way out of this. "Which, I must say is blatant lie because you have never looked better. I like that thing you are doing with your hair. What is that? That some sort of fashion statement because-"

"George!" Hermione interrupted looking ready to kill him.

George threw his hands up. "No!" he said. "I don't know what my mother told you but I would be willing to bet my other ear that you are going to share whatever it is with me so….."

Hermione approached the counter which made George a little uneasy so he backed away slowly. Hermione sat her bag on the counter and continued to stare at George. The silence began to overwhelm him. Fred was never afraid of the stern Hermione but George was a little scared of her sometimes. Finally, she slammed a hand on the counter and George jumped. "Your mother informed me that you have not been to the Burrow in six weeks."

"Really?" George asked growing a little angry himself. "I had no idea." He smiled in mock appreciation. "Thanks Hermione, without you how would I ever keep my social engagements straight." George pointed to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to finish counting the floor tiles."

Hermione reached across the counter and grabbed his arm. "Listen to me and listen good." She hissed, "You're family is like my own. _You_ are like family to me." She paused trying to make her tone gentler. "I won't pretend that I know what you are going through-"

"Good," George spat trying to pull away from her. "Because nothing makes me angrier than someone who has no idea about true loss tries to tell me how to grieve."

Hermione let George pull his arm back, "_True Grief?_" she repeated looking as if George had slapped her.

It took George a moment to register what he said. "Oh, Hermione, I-"he started. "I am sorry…."

"No," she said coolly. "You're right. What I experienced is different than what you experienced but it was no less real." She smiled sadly, "You're hurting. But you're not alone. You're family, Harry, Me and so many others loved him too. You can't avoid you're family because if the pain. Ok? They need you. You need them. You're mother misses Fred so much and she needs to see you. To grieve with you. Can't you-"

"No." George said. "I can't." He turned and walked out of the room. He went behind a curtain and stood there quietly hoping she would just go away. Hermione stood there for a moment staring at the spot George had just vacated. George almost felt bad for her as she picked up her bag and sadly walked away.

The bell rang on the door signaling that Hermione was gone. He waited a moment to be sure and then he walked back to the counter. With a wave of his wand George locked the door, turned the light off and turned the sign around to say closed. The shop didn't usually close for a few more hours but after his confrontation with Hermione he couldn't stay here for another minute. George grabbed the receipts from the day's sales and the ledger book showing all of the shops financial business for the month. He needed to do his books. He couldn't remember the last time he actually did that. Fred was usually the financial man. George was more hands on with the business. He fixed things, stocked shelves and the like…Fred was the business head here.

George went into the flat he used to share with his brother. He turned the lights on and looked around. The flat was messy and completely disorganized. So many of Fred's things were still lying around. He never had the heart to put them away or get rid of them. To get rid of Fred's things would mean to really admit Fred wasn't coming back and he couldn't do that- not yet.

He opened the refrigerator door and stared at the barren shelves. He took out the milk carton and drank straight out of it. George threw the carton away and stood there staring at the flat again. People say that time heals everything and when Fred died some part of George believed that in time he would feel better. But time was passing and instead of things getting better they were getting worse. Time seemed to be moving slowly and his life seemed to stagnate. George was well aware that he could probably change his present circumstances but he didn't know how. George felt like a ghost that was just floating through life; haunting the living and existing separate from them. George saw a veil between him and the people he loved. He wasn't of this world anymore and Fred, the person who understood him better than anyone else in the world, had gone where he could not follow.

George looked at the ledger and the receipts on the table. He decided to leave them there. He couldn't concentrate on that kind if stuff right now. Instead George went to his room. He threw himself onto the bed, fully clothed, and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep. Sleep was one of things, like social interaction, that eluded him lately. No, he would lay here fir most of the night remembering the man he used to be. His future at one time was bright and so exciting that he couldn't wait to start everyday.

George waved his wand and turned the lights off in his room. He placed the wand on his bedside table and grabbed the comforter off the floor. He threw the heavy, blanket over his body and stared at the ceiling.

_I am sorry Fred. I know that if I had died you would have found a way to go on. But, I am not you and I can't do this alone._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was at her parents sitting at the kitchen table staring into space. All she could think about was the conversation she had with George the previous day. Admittedly, she handled it all wrong and instead of making George feel comfortable enough to get his feelings out she alienated him. She went there to help him and made it worse.

"Hermione!" Her mother called pulling her out of her reverie. From the look on her mothers face Hermione could tell this was not the first time she had called her name.

"Sorry," Hermione mumbled "What did you say?"

"Tea?" her mother asked a smile playing at her lips.

"Yes." Hermione said pushing her tea cup toward her mother.

"Hermione darling?" Her mother, Emma, asked.

"Yes mum?" Hermione asked.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked gently eyeing her daughter with concern.

"No," Hermione lied trying to smile.

"Really?" Emma replied looking unconvinced.

Hermione groaned, "No, not really." She said.

Emma nodded, "I thought so." She said. "Want to talk about it?"

Hermione sat there quietly for a moment trying to gather her thoughts, finally, she exhaled deeply and started, "Yesterday, Ginny and I had lunch at the burrow. Just to visit with Mrs. Weasley, you know?" Her mother nodded and gave her a smile to encourage her to continue. "She mentioned that George wasn't doing so well and hadn't been to see the family in a while…"

"George, he's the one who lost the ear. The one who's twin…" Emma asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. But, I went to visit him at his shop to try and talk about it. I don't think I did it right because I let my emotions get in the way. I was so upset for Mrs. Weasley and…"

"You yelled." Mrs. Granger replied plainly.

Hermione cringed, "Yes." She said. "That really was not my intent. I thought maybe I could convince him to talk. Then once he aired his feelings out he could start healing and moving forward."

"Hermione, "her mother started gently. "People grieve in their own way. Dealing with the death of someone you love, especially, someone whose bond was deep as theirs that is not going to heal overnight. This war hasn't been over long. He just needs time and patience." Her mother chuckled, "but you have never really been good with patience have you?" She put a serious look on her face, "You can't rush this. My advice to you is to try again this time with gentler approach. Let him know you there to talk if he needs it or to distract him if he would prefer it. Let him do this his way. All you can do is be there to let him lean on you. Ok?"

Hermione felt a lot better. "Thanks," she said. "That does help."

"Can I ask something?" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded, her mother continued in her calm mother like voice. "I didn't know you and George were close. Why are you doing this? Don't get me wrong it's admirable but you never really talked about George in anyway other than a casual association."

Hermione couldn't answer the question. She bit her lip and racked her brain. The question hit her hard and left a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Well, he is Ron and Ginny's brother." She said. "And the Weasley's have been good to me."

Her mother looked unconvinced but pretended to accept that answer. "More tea?" she asked.

**00o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

George opened his eyes and blinked in the harsh sunlight. "Too bright." He muttered. He looked at the clock it read 11:01. The store should have opened 3 hours ago. One of his assistants would have opened the store, well, if had assistants still they could have opened the shop. But his behavior in the last few weeks had driven all his employees away. Not that it mattered much his business wasn't as good as it was before the war.

George sat up in bed and looked around the room for clean clothes. He found a small corner of the room there was a stack of clean robes-well, sort of clean. He went through them found one that passed as decent. He showered and did what he could with his hair. He threw the robes on and went into the kitchen. George grabbed something he could eat on his way downstairs.

When he reached the shop he stopped and looked around. The shelves and displays looked out of sorts. The layout wasn't right. He walked the aisles and tried to rearrange but couldn't. This was one of the things around here that desperately needed to be done. He couldn't use the excuse that this wasn't his thing. Shelves, displays and ordering were his department. Everything just seemed to overwhelm him. "Not today," he decided. Instead of opening the shop he decided to take a walk.

George walked around Diagon alley visiting every store he came across. No one noticed him and he was glad of it. He got lost in the trinkets and the sales. There were no numbers or display diagrams jumbling up his brain. Just random thoughts that had nothing to do with life itself.

George was just trying to decide if he was hungry when he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Angelina Johnson sprinting toward him. "Hey Angie," he muttered when he realized he couldn't get away.

"George," she said. "I am so glad to see you." She threw her arms around his neck. He patted her back awkwardly. "I sent you a million owls. Why didn't you answer my letters?"

"Oh, you know, I have been really busy. Store, family- you know." He replied. George looked away trying to think of polite why to escape this situation.

"Well, you here now, want to have a late breakfast or early lunch?" she asked,

"Sorry, I can't," He replied... "Rain check?"

Angelina looked put out but tried to smile, "Sure, just let me know." She gave George a kiss on the cheek, "Bye."

George watched her walk away and felt a stabbing pain in his heart followed by dizziness. Seeing Angelina made him think of Fred. His twin had been in love with Angelina since sixth year but never told her how he felt. For a moment George was worried he was having some sort of heart attack or something. He clutched his chest and moaned. "Help!" No one heard him. The dizziness came back and washed over him like a tidal wave. The world was blurry and spinning- George knew he was losing consciousness. "Help!" He called louder. As the world went dark George could hear the voices of people passing by. It seemed the other patrons finally noticed trouble. George sank to his knees and let the darkness take him a way.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When George opened his eyes he felt a little frightened. _This isn't my room, _he thought. The scene from Daigon Alley came flooding back to him. The chest pain, the dizziness, "Am I dead?" he asked aloud.

"Nope," a voice said from above him. George looked up and saw a healer staring back at him. He sat up feeling tired and a but nauseated. "You are alive Mr. Weasley, But, I have to ask… do you want to be?"

"What?" George asked feeling heat rising in his body. How dare he say something like that?

"You had a panic attack Mr. Weasley. But, when you were brought in we did a full workup on you and I am bit alarmed."

"What?" George asked breathlessly waiting for the tragic news.

"You are not taking very good care of yourself," The healer replied. "I don't believe you are eating or sleeping properly. Your test results were dangerously low. You need to change your life habits, Mr. Weasley. More food, more sleep, more exercise. It might be a good idea if you stay and speak with someone in the Psych…"

"So, am I physically ok? Can I be discharged?" He asked bluntly.

The healer hesitated and then nodded, "Yes, but really if you stay…"

"No thanks," George replied. "Just want to go home."

"Fine," the doctor said. The look on his face clearly suggested he thought that was mistake. "I will discharge you but you have been given a sedative to calm the hyperventilation and I don't want you leaving here alone. Can I call someone for you?"

George shook his head, "No," he said, not wanting to involve his parents or siblings.

"Mr. Weasley, I am afraid I insist." The healer told him. "I can owl someone for you. While you wait for them you have paperwork to sign anyway."

George thought silently and finally said, "Ok, Hermione Granger. She lives at # 12 Grimmauld Place." George told him.

**0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione paced outside of George's room at St. Mungos waiting for someone to tell her something. The door opened and a young healer approached her. "Ms. Granger?" he motioned her over.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"Physically he is more or less fine now." The healer replied. "George had a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Hermione breathed, "What caused it?"

"Panic attacks are the most serious symptom of an anxiety disorder or more commonly called a panic disorder."

"Is it serious?" she asked.

"Yes and no." he said. "Yes, in the sense it can lead to more serious things if not treated and no in the sense that it is easily treated."

"How do we treat it?" she asked.

"Well, we gave him a sedative here. I will send him home with the potion and a list of ingredients to make it." The healer explained, "But Ms. Granger there is a larger problem here. His test results show George is running himself into the ground. Not taking care of himself at all. As if has a death wish or something."

"What does that mean?" she cried out in exasperation.

"Due to George's history, largely the loss of his brother I believe this panic disorder was caused by post traumatic stress disorder." The Healer told her gently. "That means George's grief is manifesting itself in a very unhealthy way. I would have liked to keep him here under observation for a few hours."

"Like in the Psych ward?" Hermione asked. "No, that can't be necessary."

"Well, he didn't agree to it anyway so it's a moot point now." The healer said dryly. "But, what I am explaining to you is the sedative alone is not a cure for this. The sedative will keep him calm or help calm him once an attack has started but they are just masking the more complex problem."

"His grief, right?" Hermione asked trying desperately to follow the doctor.

"To be frank, Ms. Granger. George needs to make better life choices or he will be back." He said. "He needs to work through his pain and deal with it. Pushing it back and down only masks it. Keeping it bottles up puts stress on his mind and body. But the choice to work through this is his, not ours."

Hermione sighed and fell back against the wall. The healer placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Just listen and be there. Hopefully he will come around." He paused and said, "He will be out in a minute. Good luck"

Hermione waited for George to emerge from the exam room. She tried to think of ways she could help him. But this was not familiar area for her she would have to do some research. The door to the exam room opened and George stepped out. He looked sheepishly at Hermione.

"Hi," she said. "Feeling better?"

"Loads, yeah." He said. "Just want to go home." He yawned and stumbled. Hermione moved to help steady him.

"I will apparate you can side along, ok?" she said.

George nodded and clasped his arm around her small shoulders.

"Ready?" she asked. The she closed her eyes and felt the familiar stirrings of apparition. When she opened her eyes that were at George's flat as she looked around she took in the state of disarray the flat was in. The room was disorganized and cluttered. She made a mental note to clean the apartment for him. No one could live like this, she decided.

George sleepily led Hermione to his room and she laid him in the bed. George was asleep almost immediately. She covered him with a blanket and watched him sleep for moment. She walked out of the bedroom and assessed the situation in front of her. She decided to start in the kitchen since it was by far in the worst condition.

Once the dishes were cleaned and the counters were scrubbed Hermione moved on to the living room/dining room area straightening books and magazines. She vacuumed, dusted and polished what little furniture the twins had brought into the flat. She knew she have done all of this with magic and been done in minutes but cleaning always calmed Hermione down. The time she spent cleaning was time to make plans.

First thing she decided was not to involve George's family yet. The Weasley's had been through so much and this was something she could deal with. But, she wasn't sure it could be done alone. Hermione needed to go back to Grimmauld place and get some clothes and then go grocery shopping for George and she didn't want to leave him alone. But, who could she ask to come in and help her? It hit her suddenly- Harry!

Hermione sent a letter to Harry asking him to meet her at the joke shop as soon as he could. She also stated in the letter that he had to keep this to himself and come alone. When that was done Hermione sat down and made two lists. The first was the grocery list. She was unsure what George liked to eat so she had to guess and decided to list basics. Later they could upgrade the food in the cupboard. The second list was list of what needed to be done. Cleaning the flat was already accomplished. The second thing on her list was to get provisions for herself since she decided to stay here for the time being. Then she needed to find as many books as she could on post traumatic stress disorder and panic attacks this would help her help him. For now that was all she could do.

Hermione heard a faint popping sound behind her. She turned and saw Harry Potter looking at her curiously. "I apparated downstairs first and no one was there." He told her. "What are doing George's flat?"

Hermione filled Harry in on what happened. The panic attacks, the doctors diagnosis. "I just want you to stay here with him so I can run a few errands." She finished in one breath.

Harry looked like someone punched him the gut. Hermione knew he still felt like every death in the war was his fault- especially Fred, Tonks and Lupin. "Don't you think we should tell Mr. and Mrs.Weasley?" he asked. "They deserve to know how sick George is, don't they?"

Hermione nodded, "I guess," she said. "But, Harry, they have already been through so much… Bill, who thankfully has adjusted. Then George losing his ear. Then Fred…." She felt like crying, "I can get him through the next few days and I can help convince him to choose life but I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

Harry sighed and then nodded, "Yeah, I will." He assured. "Go one. I will stay here."

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and disapparated. It took here mere seconds to pack a small bag of clothes and toiletries. She went grocery shopping and then to get the books she needed. She moved as fast as she could hoping George wouldn't wake up before she got there.

Graciously he was still asleep when she arrived. Harry was reading a Quidditch magazine and lounging on the couch when her apparated in. He jumped up to help her when he saw her. "How long will George sleep?" he asked.

"From the note I read on the doctor's instruction he could be in and out of sleep for up to 72 hours." She replied. "Which gives me time to research and make arrangements for the shop."

Harry looked at the clock. "I am going to go and get some sleep myself unless you want me to stay here. We can take turns sleeping and watching George?"

"Thanks Harry but no. You go." She told her friend. "And please know I appreciate this."

Harry returned the smile. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will," Hermione replied. Once Harry was gone she went into George's room to check on him. He was sleeping soundly and she gently pulled the blankets back up to his throat and left the room quietly careful not to disturb him.

Hermione set up at the card table they used for a 'dining area'. She grabbed a glass of water and spread the books in front of her. Hermione opened the first book and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione discovered there were many books written by wizards on the subject of panic disorders. Most of the articles and case studies dealt with victims of both Grindewald and Voldemort. Not many people survived attacks from either of those dark wizards directly. Most of the victims it showed were those who were attacked by followers. Alice and Frank Longbttom were cited as an example of post traumatic stress disorder and shock.

The interesting thing Hermione found is most people affected by anxiety disorders were the family and friends of those attacked and George obviously fell into that category. After finishing the books written by wizards Hermione read the muggle books for contrast. She was surprised to see very little difference in the texts. Both wizards and muggles alike hypothesized the best way to deal with this kind if disorder was for the afflicted person to confront the pain. Once they dealt with what led them here then they could start moving on.

Now, Hermione had to figure out a way to get George to confront his pain. She brainstormed for a minute and came up with nothing. "I will think about that later," she muttered and climbed to her feet. Hermione stretched and started making herself breakfast. As she was frying the bacon she heard stirring in the next room. "George?," she called. George mumbled something incoherent from the hall. She ran to greet him. He looked exhausted still.

"What?" Hermione asked reaching to steady him.

"Still tired," he muttered. "And thirsty."

"George, " Hermione said. "Why don't you go back to bed and I will bring you some water."

George nodded and Hermione went to the kitchen and poured the promised glass of water. She paused in the doorway and noticed he looked so different in this vulnerable state. He also seemed to be sweating profusely. Hermione moved put the glass of water down on his bedside table. "George, are you ok?" she asked.

"Where's Fred?" He asked.

Hermione felt her heartbreak. "Not here." She told him. She felt his pulse and noticed it was racing. "George, you need to relax," she urged him. Hermione found the bottle that contained the sedative potion. "Drink this."

George swatted at her. "No, I want to see Fred." He muttered. Hermione put her weight against George and kept him from getting out of bed.

"Fred wants you to sleep" Hermione told him. "Please?" She put the bottle to his lips and George reluctantly drank. Hermione decided George couldn't sleep in these robes. They would strangle him or make him die of a heatstroke. Hermione helped George remove the robes. When she had him down to his boxers she searched the room for pajamas and didn't find any. "Your going to have to sleep like that," Hermione told George. She handed him, the water. "You said you were thirsty." George took the glass and drank greedily. Once he was done he shoved the glass back to Hermione and fell asleep.

Hermione left the room and put the glass in the sink. When she finished her breakfast she decided it was time to make a decision about the joke shop. Hermione cleaned her dishes and then went downstairs.

The shop was dark and looked almost as disorganized as the flat had looked when Hermione brought George there yesterday. Product placement didn't look right and the whole store could use a good scrub down. She decided to get the store up and running again. When George recovered he would be devastated if the store he once ran with his brother was out of business. Since Hermione wasn't working until September and not returning to Hogwarts she would have time to manage it for him until he recovered.

She went into the small makeshift office and found the ledger. Everything from the last few weeks was written in chicken scratch and the math looked wrong. She also found a garbage bag full of receipts and invoices that had not been added to the books. This needed to be done immediately. Since this was big job Hermione decided to call for back up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Within an hour Harry was there with Neville, Luna and Dean. The former members of Dumbledore's Army were sworn to secrecy and gladly agreed to help get the store ready to open while Hermione fixed the accounting.

Hermione was shocked to discover the store wasn't doing as well as before the war. It was by no means bankrupt. It was still holding it's own but it was nothing to scream from the rooftops either. She believed they could fix it but it would take dedication and patience.

She left the office and found her four friends working hard on the store itself. Luna and Neville were using magic to clean the floor and dust the shelves. Dean and Harry were straitening the shelves and redoing all the displays. "Looks great guys," she called. "Come here!"

The four surrounded her and she put the ledger down. "The store is doing ok but it's not like it used to be. We have to get this place back the way it used to be. When do you think it will be ready?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry said. "We are almost done."

"Ok, I am going to run the place until George is well again." She told them.

"And we will help," Dean said.

"You don't have to-"Hermione started.

"Yes, we do." Neville replied. "George is a member of the D.A. and we stand behind each other." He looked at Harry, "Right?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, of course." He told him. "I am in."

Luna nodded, "Me too." She said.

Hermione felt a surge of affection for her former school mates. "Thanks," she said feeling weepy. They decided to finish what needed to be done tonight and they would all meet back here tomorrow at 8:00 A.M.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione slept on the couch and felt it was comfortable enough. She felt rested when she awoke the next morning. Hermione quickly dressed for the day and went downstairs. Harry and Neville were already there.

"Hi guys, " she said. "Ready?"

Both Harry and Neville nodded. A moment later Dean and Luna apparated in together. Harry and Neville exchanged a look and grin. Hermione glared pointedly at them both. Everyone knew Dean and Luna were seeing each other since the war but apparating here together gave Harry and Neville the idea that they had woken up together. Hermione didn't want to discuss. Both boys looked away and tried to smother chuckles.

"Ok." She said loudly. "We are about to open." She went and unlocked the door. Hermione half expected to have a customer immediately. But that did not happen. In fact by 11:00 they had two customers neither of which bought anything- but Dean caught a teenage boy trying to steal the puking pastilles.

She had found a piece of paper showing which items were going sale next. So, Dean and Luna made signs to announce the sale that Harry and Neville put out front. Hermione prayed that this would get someone attention.

Right before lunch the door opened and in walked the last person any of them expected- Draco Malfoy. Harry, Dean and Neville watched him like a hawk and even followed him around. The entire shop was quiet except the footsteps of Draco and his Gryffindor stalkers. Finally, Draco started to pull things off the shelf by the time he reached the checkout he had an arm load of objects.

Luna rang him up and Hermione was floored when she discovered he bought a hundred galleons worth of stuff. "Thanks," Luna said. "We appreciate your business."

Draco looked over his shoulder to where Harry, Dean and Neville stood, "Sure about that?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Come back and see us."

Draco smiled, "Thanks Grang- I mean, Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione said, the word almost choked her.

Draco was about to leave and then he turned, "Tell George I am sorry." He said. "About his brother. They seemed like fun guys and … it's just sad."

Hermione nodded. When he gone she turned to look at the boys. "I know why you did it but you can't do things like that."

"Hermione," Neville said.

"Draco's dad is in Azkaban as is his mother. Draco got probation. They were punished. The war is over and he is trying." She said. "And he bought a lot of merchandise and might send a few customers our way."

Sure enough in the following two hours Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and several former slytherins came into the store and bought almost as much as Malfoy had. Things were looking up and Hermione was thrilled- almost dancing.

As they were closing the shop, Hermione heard a cough from above her. She looked and saw George Weasley coming downstairs wearing nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt.

"What in the name of Merlin is going here?" he asked. He eyed Harry, Neville, Dean and Luna wearily. He didn't seem to notice he was barely dressed.

Harry coughed, "I think I have a thing to-" he started.

"Yeah, the thing. I should go with you." Neville agreed. Harry and Neville apparated away.

Dean and Luna stared at Hermione and then at George. "Well…, "Dean started.

"We want to be somewhere other than here." Luna said and Dean nodded. Together, hand in hand, they disapparated.

"Cowards," Hermione called. She turned and faced George, "What?" she asked.

"You going to answer my question?" George asked.

"You going to stand here in broad daylight in your underwear?" Hermione shot back. She gathered the paperwork from today's sales and started to walk away.

George followed her to the office. "Oh no," he said. "Don't change the subject. What is going on?"

Hermione out the stuff down on the desk. "While you were sick I decided to try and save your business. Harry and the others were helping."

"Who gave you permission?" George exploded.

Hermione almost cried but didn't falter. "I did," she said. "This place was in trouble. I thought I was doing you a favor."

"You know how you can do me a favor?" George asked. "Stop doing me favors!"

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him. She left the office and fled to George's flat. She threw herself onto the kitchen floor and cried.

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

George was sitting in the office chair looking through Hermione's paperwork. To his amazement the store had done better today than it had recently. George stood up and walked into shop. As he locked the door and shut off the lights he admired Hermione and the others handiwork.

Obviously Hermione out a lot of hard work into this and George felt bad for yelling. He knew Hermione was trying to help but she didn't get it. He didn't want help. He wanted his brother back.

He decided to apologize to her. When he opened the door to the flat Hermione was still on the floor crying. George was horrified. He felt terrible. "Hermione," he said gently. "Come here." He took her by the arm and sat her in one of the folding chairs. "I am so sorry."

Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen and red. "Me too," she said.

"You were just trying to help." George sat down across from here. "I am just not sure you can."

"What do you mean?" Hermione sniffed.

"I think I am a little too broken." He replied.

"Let me try." She pleaded.

"How?" George asked.

"Let me help you run the shop at least until you feel well enough to do it alone." Hermione suggested.

George thought about this for a moment. "Ok," he said finally. "I guess you can help in the shop. You did a great job today."

Hermione smiled and George handed her a handkerchief. "Thanks," she said. "I am sorry if I crossed the line."

George was shrugged, "You wouldn't be Hermione if you weren't bossy and pushy." He replied with a smile.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Are you going to put any clothes on?" she asked.

George looked down and smiled sheepishly, "be right back." He promised.

"I washed some clothes. They are in your closet." She said.

George found the clothes and reminded himself to thank Hermione. It struck George how much she had helped him and he silently wondered why she bothered. They were never that close. She was Ron's friend. Ron's girlfriend, wasn't she?"

George changed and went back to the kitchen where Hermione was looking through the pantry. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

George shrugged, "Whatever." He mumbled still confused as to how they got here.

"I will surprise you." Hermione chirped.

George couldn't help but wonder what led Hermione to take his case like this. He knew his family meant the world to her. But why didn't she just go to his mum if she was so worried. Most people would just let the family do all of this. But, then again, Hermione Granger wasn't most people, was she?


End file.
